La Extranjera
by karma3985
Summary: La vida siempre te lleva por diferentes caminos y distintos escenarios. ¿Que mal puede suceder si te casas con alguien que quieres más no amas?, ¿Podría un gigolo empedernido llegar a enamorarse de un patito feo? Los personajes no me pertenecen, son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. Este relato es escrito sin fin de lucro y se reserva los derechos de autor.
1. Chapter 1

**La Extranjera**

Ahí estaba yo, con mis piernas estiradas y entrecruzadas, encima de la sobremesa del escritorio, en la misma posición, entrecruzados, tenía mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, — estaba viendo las regordetas nubes formadas en el cielo veraniego de Konoha a través del gigantesco ventanal que mandé a colocar en mi oficina mientras intentaba no pensar en nada y permitirme soñar despierto, pero el imparable picoreteo de mi mejor amigo, quién estaba sentado el en sillón, me devolvía a la actualidad.

—Así que tuviste una cita anoche, le endulzaste el oído a la mujer, te acostaste con la chica y si te vi… ¡no lo recuerdo!, ¿cierto?

—¡Nah!, Todo lo contrario, fui un completo caballero, ella estaba más puesta que un calcetín, y le di de baja antes de que se las diera de la futura Señora, Nara.

—¿Entonces no te la encamaste?

—¡Acabo de decirte que no!

—En ningún momento diste un, ¡No!, por respuesta.

—Chōji, llevas toda una vida siendo mi amigo, y, aun así, ¿sigues sin leerme entre líneas?

—Te has vuelto tan mañoso que ni yo puedo entenderte.

—De verdad, ¿no sé qué les pasa a las mujeres? —. Si las tratas con educación, fijo eres gay, si les propones un revolcón de buenas a primeras, eres un completo imbécil sin sentimientos. — Mira lo que pasó con… con… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—¡Kyra!

—¡Kyra! —Salí con ella, la llevé al Restaurante del Hotel Sharingan, le metí plática…

—¡¿Queriendo meterle otra cosa?

—¿Me vas a dejar terminar de contarte?

—¡Adelante!

—¡Gracias! —, le cuestión es que tuve que aguantarme su absurda charla sobre nada, porque con costos y respondía mis preguntas y a todo decía que sí.

—¿Y eso te parece absurdo?

—Para ser una primera cita, lo es. —¿Cómo pretendes ligarte a un chico, sí lo único que haces es alabarlo como un dios? — Cuando íbamos al coche le pregunté si prefería algún sitio en especial, me dijo que, a cualquiera, mientras hablábamos con el Maître, le consulté si deseaba sentarse en un lugar específico, me respondió que el que yo eligiera estaba bien para ella, a la hora de pedir la cena… ¿Adivina que contestó?

—¿Que comería lo mismo que tú?

—¡Casi, pero no!, me pidió que por favor eligiera por ella, como si yo con un maldito demonio tuviera un puto conocimiento sobre lo que come.

—No la juzgues tan mal, Shikamaru. Ella sólo quería agradarte o quizás estaba nerviosa por salir contigo.

—Y no has oído lo peor, prepárate amigo mío, porque la tal Kyra de tímida no tenía ni un pelo, ya que, una vez pasado el martirio de la cena, fui a cancelar la cuenta, porque la dama parecía que llevaba tarántulas en su cartera, no hizo amago de ofrecerse a darle propina ni a la pobre cuida carros del parqueo cuando este estiró su mano para que ella le diera unas cuantas monedas—. Saqué de billetera un billete para el pobre hombre, la ayudé a sentarse dentro del coche, y cuando íbamos de camino, la muy calenturienta se me abalanzó y por un momento perdí el control del auto.

—¿Quién lo diría?, esas chicas son de las que primero falta el sacerdote a dar la misa que ella.

—Por eso mi madre siempre dice—: "Señor líbrame de las aguas mansas, que de las bravas me libro yo."

— Pero lo que aun no comprendo es el, ¿por qué no te acostaste con ella?

—A ese punto quiero llegar—. A como pude maniobre hasta topar con un sector bien oscuro de la carretera, la acerqué más a mí para corresponder sus besos como se debe, le toque las tetas por encima de su vestido, le bajé los tirantes y se las chupé, hasta ahí todo iba bien, pues me doy a la tarea de acariciarla allá abajo, le subo el vestido, le corro la tanga, acaricio su clítoris, le meto un dedo para palpar la situación, la estimulo bien y…

—¿Y?

—Y que le da por gritar como desaforada.

El robusto chico sentado en el cómodo sillón, estalló en carcajadas.

—¡No te rías hombre!

—«risas» ¿Sólo por eso no se lo hiciste?

—¡Parecía una hiena enjaulada!, eso en vez de encenderme el lívido más bien me lo bajo de una. —Si gritaba como mono baleado con sólo una metida de dedo, ¿Cómo sería con lo otro?

—¡Oye, Shikamaru! —Tengo perfectamente claro que estás bien dotado, te la he visto incluso más que la mía desde secundaria, pero tampoco es para que te creas actor porno.

—¿Podemos dejar mis proporciones masculinas a un lado y enfocarnos en el tema? —replicó el Nara sonrojado.

—Bueno, bueno, hombre…. ¡No te interrumpo más!

El de cabellera negra inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

—Para no cansarte con el cuento, la masturbé bien rápido, para que se corriera pronto, cuando llegó al clímax, se retorció toda en el asiento, dejándolo empapado, y a mí traumado y medio sordo.

El abdomen de Chōji no paraba de moverse debido a las contracciones producidas por las carcajadas.

—Así que la chica del coro de la iglesia, tiene una faceta pecaminosa.

—Cuando se recuperó del orgasmo, comenzó a rozar su mano en mi entrepierna, pero el comandante, se rehusó a firmar la paz.

—Dale otra oportunidad, pueda que, en una segunda salida, esté menos cohibida, ya sabes, hablé más y grite menos— «volvió a carcajearse»

—¡Mendōkusai! —Te cuento esto en confianza, no para que te burles de mí, sólo a mi queridísima y problemática madre se pudo ocurrir pactarme una cita a ciegas con tremenda loca.

—No culpes a Yoshino sama, que podría saber tu madre que detrás de la chica de enaguas hasta los tobillos se esconde una loba.

—Y después mi santa madre se pregunta porque rehúyo de los compromisos.

—¡Viejo!, ya no somos los guapos del barrio, ya hasta las canas amenazan con brotar de nuestras cabelleras o es que, ¿acaso no piensas centrar cabeza?

—¡No exageres!

—¡Cumplirás 30 en Septiembre!

—¡Sí!, y ya me estás enviando hacerme baños de formol. —Chōji, sabes perfectamente que el todo esto del noviazgo no es lo mío, ¿Y del matrimonio? ... ¡Ni hablar! —de sólo mencionar esa palabra me da urticaria.

Los dos hombres cesaron su entretenida charla al escuchar el tronar de unos nudillos sobre la madera de la puerta de la oficina. Tras ella se asomó Naruto—uno de los gerentes de la empresa y gran amigo de Shikamaru.

—¿Qué hubo Nara?, ¿Todo bien? —intervino el recién llegado.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Y también de cuando acá tocas a mi puerta, siempre entras como Pedro por su casa.

—Es que no sé si ahora debo llamarte por tu nombre, con un toque de puerta o con un aullido.

El rubio de ojos como el añil y el simpático cachetón sobre el sillón comenzaron a reírse.

—¡Mendōkusai!, suficiente por hoy con tomarme por su bufón—. Alegó el furioso futuro dueño de la compañía.

—Oye, Shikamaru, se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y ¿le contaste al Uzumaki tu… contratiempo antes que a mí?

—Necesitaba desahogar mi pena, pero veo que cometí un error… ¡un craso error!

—No es para que hagas tanto drama, Shikamaru —, además, no vengo precisamente a mofarme de ti, sólo aproveché la oportunidad, lo que quiero preguntarte es si, ¿ya llevaste arreglar tu portátil?

—¡De hecho no!, he tenido tanto trabajo de oficina que me ha sido imposible pasar por la tienda de reparación.

—¡El papeleo y la pereza que te gastas querrás decir! —acotó Naruto secundado por un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Chōji.

—¿Sabes que si así lo deseo puedo ponerte de patitas en la calle Uzumaki?

—¡Pero sé que no lo harás! —. Si lo prefieres puedo decirle a mi prima que venga a verla, ella es un genio con todo lo que se refiere a computación.

—¿Y está buena tu prima? —preguntó el Nara.

—¡Que carajos!, estás loco si crees que te diré eso, me críe con ella y sus dos hermanos, es como mi hermanita.

—¿Te estoy preguntando si es atractiva, no te estoy diciendo que la follaré apenas entre por la puerta?

—Contigo eso es sentencia a que irás tras sus huesitos, así que prefiero prevenir antes de lamentar.

—Anda, ¿dime la verdad? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Pues…tiene lindos ojos.

—En resumen, ¡es fea! —musitó el Akimichi.

—Coincido contigo Chōji— ¡No le veo problema!, dile que se dé una vuelta en la tarde.

—Perfecto la traeré directo del aeropuerto para acá.

—¿Viene de un viaje?

—En realidad, Temari es Sunés, viene a buscar una mejor oportunidad laboral, todavía le cuesta un poco nuestro idioma, pero es muy brillante y como les dije antes, es un fenómeno para todo lo cibernético.

—Si viene vestida como rata bibliotecaria, te advierto desde ya, que me la follo contra aquella pared, —dijo el de cabello como el ónix, señalando el enorme concreto frente a ellos—tengo un jodido fetiche con ese tipo de chicas que no he logrado cumplir.

— Checaré muy bien su vestimenta y si viene como lo acabas de describir, la llevo a la primera tienda que vea para cambiarle el atuendo.

—¡Ay que ver que eres mala gente con tu jefe!

—¡A la mierda, Nara!, que Tú y yo somo zorros de un mismo palo, te conozco demasiado bien como para permitir que te acerques mucho a Temi chan.

Y con ello el rubio giró sobre sus talones, encaminándose hacia la puerta para marcharse.

—¡Espérame, Naruto!, también voy de salida, pueda que el viejo Shikaku, le dé por venir a la oficina de su hijo y me encuentre aquí haciendo nada en plena jornada. —mencionó Chōji levantándose para irse junto a Naruto. —¡Vendré en un rato, Shikamaru!

—¡Ya largo! —los despidió con hastío el gerente general, quedándose completamente solo en su oficina, bajando sus pies del escritorio para tomar una posición más adecuada; segundos después se levantó para desperezarse, caminó hasta donde tenía tirado su maletín, sacando de este una delgada y muy moderna portátil.

—Mejor la dejo a mi alcance o si no puede que se me olvide dársela a la prima de Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 1:30 pm, y en la una de las oficinas del consorcio Nara Enterprise, tres hombres no paraban de ver a la mujer sentada en el escritorio de uno de ellos. El de coleta y el de mejillas frondosas, le hacían un sigiloso escrutinio, de pies a cabeza, sin llegar a conclusión alguna.

La única fémina dentro de esas cuatro paredes, llevaba su cabello atado en cuatro simpáticas coletas, las cuales le daban un aspecto de infante, tenía las uñas cortas y despintado el esmalte en algunas partes, usaba lentes de vista de pasta gruesa, llevaba puesta una camiseta fucsia con el logo de un super héroe en su pecho, pantalón de mezclilla rasgado en sus rodillas, botas militares y un aro en su nariz.

La rubia estaba totalmente concentrada revisando el computador, encendiéndolo y apagándolo, quitando diminutos tornillos, y ordenándolos en serie sobre el escritorio.

—¡Fijo es lesbiana! —cuchicheó Chōji.

—¿Y qué si así lo fuera? —replicó en voz baja Naruto

—¡Que va!, ni las de su mismo género se atreverían a entrarle, ¿Seguro y no muerde?—concluyó Shikamaru.

—¡Déjate de burlas!, mira que ahí donde la ves tiene su carácter.

—Creo que es una falla de un U.S.B—fue el diagnóstico que arrojó la rubia rodeada por Naruto, Chōji y Shikamaru.

—¿El USB?, ¿Qué tiene ver un cable exterior de USB con que mi portátil dejara de funcionar?

—¡Disculpa!, ¿Me escuchaste decir que era producto de una falla del cable USB?

Los varones se miraron entre sí.

—Acabas de decir que, era una falla del USB.

—¡Corrección!, dije falla de un USB, no del USB, ese cable no tiene nada que ver con ello, si lo ves ni siquiera lo tiene conectado.

—Pues, Naruto, ahora sí que no le entiendo a tu prima ni una jota de lo que dice, no sé si es por la barrera del idioma, pero podrías pedirle que se explique mejor.

El rubio interprete entre el dueño del artefacto y la técnica, iba traducirle a esta, pero ella lo interrumpió, levantando su dedo índice y llevándolo a sus labios haciendo mímica de silencio.

—El U.S.B, que mencioné no se refiere al dispositivo de memoria, es más bien… ¿cómo lo dirían acá?... ¡Ya sé!, ¿Acrónimo?, ¿Es así como se dice? —miró directamente a Naruto y este asintió, para luego volver su aguamarina mirada hacia Shikamaru. —U.S.B., es un acrónimo que utilizamos los informáticos en nuestra jerga para burlarnos de un… "Usuario Super Bruto".

—¡¿Temari?! —Vociferó Naruto tan pálido como un muerto mientras que sus dos compinches flanqueando sus costados estaban petrificados como estatuas, uno en especial, no quitaba sus rasgados ojos de la chica frente él.

—¿Cómo me has dicho, mujer?

—¿Tienes problemas de audición?, ¿porque al menos yo no? —. Llevo cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos escuchándote cuchichear como vieja de barrio con tu amigo, el gordo de la esquina, sobre mi reprobable aspecto. —Excluyo a Naruto porque he oído cómo entre dientes intentaba callarlos.

El de huesos grande y el afamado genio de Konoha, no sabían que responder—. Sabían perfectamente que los del error fueron ellos y se sentían tremendamente idiotas, no sólo por mofarse de la joven, sino que también por que la injuriada, les acababa de dar una dosis de su propia medicina.

—¿Y tú vago de mierda? —, ¡descuida!, no tienes por qué salir corriendo a vacunarte contra la rabia, más bien ten cuidado de no morderte la lengua, capaz y por descuido te envenenas con tu propio veneno, hasta una Mamba Negra temería a tu toxina. —¡Ten! —extendió sus manos para entregarle parte de la portátil que estaba en mil pedazos—, te sale más económico comprarte una nueva que invertir en arreglarla. —¡Llegó la hora de marcharme!, tanta testosterona mal enfocada me provoca nauseas, ¡Con su permiso! —la chica se dispuso a marcharse, pero el más alto de los hombres obstaculizó su salida.

Shikamaru, en especial era el que estaba más confuso, la extraña y pequeña criatura ante él y con aires de "geek", lo había enviado a la mierda, a quema ropa y sin un ápice de temor. —¡Oye, disculpa!, Te juro que no volverá a suceder.

—¿Crees que es la primera vez que escucho que se burlan de mí? —lo encaró la blonda.

—¡Yo también, me disculpo!, fui un canalla al hablar mal de ti. —acotó Chōji.

—¡No te preocupes!, y te aclaro… ¡No soy lesbiana!, pero como te dijo Naruto, ¿Y qué si lo fuese?, estaría muy orgullosa de serlo. —replicó Temari. —Naruto, ¿vienes?

—¡Sí, Temi chan!, por favor perdónanos, pero a veces no medimos lo que decimos, —¡Se los dije Panda de babosos! —reiteró un enojado Naruto.

—¡Contigo no estoy enojada, Naru!, tu posición es difícil, el cabeza de piña es tu jefe, los dos son tus amigos, y yo soy prima, estás entre la espada y la pared.

—¡La sangre esté primero Temi chan!, y no te defendí como debía.

—¡Tranquilo!, que este contratiempo jamás dañaría mi imagen hacia ti ni el cariño que sé que me profesas, tal y como yo a ti.

—Hablo por mi amigo y por mí mismo, cuando te digo que no tenemos cara con que mirarte. —terqueó el Nara.

—¡Con que se sientan peor que un culo, me doy por bien servida! —y con ello hizo amago de caminar, jalando del brazo a su rubio y cabeza hueca primo, tirando un portazo que retumbo por toda el ala de oficinas.

Shikamaru corrió tras los güeros, quiénes estaban subiéndose al ascensor—¡Oye!, ¿no me has cobrado por tus servicios?

—¡Ni creas que aceptaré un mísero centavo proveniente de tu bolsillo! —contestó la oriunda de Suna, presionando el botón para cerrar la puerta del elevador.

—¡Por favor! Es una hora de trabajo o al menos permíteme pagarte los honorarios. —extendiendo sus brazos para evitar que la dicha puerta se cierre.

—Vuelve a ofrecerme tu cochino dinero y te lo meteré, allá donde el sol no te da.

—¡Ya lo oíste, amigo! —dijo Naruto, empujando hacia al pasadizo al de la mirada perezosa.

El ascensor se cerró, sin embargo, segundo antes, Shikamaru y Temari se miraron fijamente, él con rostro de absoluto arrepentimiento y ella altiva como diosa guerrera.

Chōji estaba en medio de la puerta de la oficina, ambos se miraron entre sí, sintiéndose peor que la basura. El moreno caminaba de un lado a otro analizando la situación, por ratos pasaba su mano por sus cabellos, en señal de desconcierto.

¡Desconcertados!, era la palabra perfecta para calificar a esos mudos hombres.

* * *

¡Hola!, espero y la vida les sonría en cada momento.

Aquí tienen una nueva ocurrencia de último momento, agradezco desde ya sus comentarios, aunque el simple hecho de que se tomen su tiempo de leerla es un completo honor. ¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Nara Enterprise**

 **10:00 am**

— Cancela todos los asuntos pendientes para la tarde, — le digo a mi secretaria sin detenerme.― Entro en tromba a mi oficina dando un fuerte portazo que hace eco en las paredes, paso mi mano por el cabello, si bien soy de caracter tranquilo, el no poder llegar a una conciliación con los operarios en huelga, me descoloca y me pone los jodidos nervios de punta.

Desabrocho el primer botón de mi camisa y bajo un poco el nudo de mi corbata. El estrés me asfixia, omitiendo las normas de etiqueta y salubridad, saco mi inseparable cajetilla de cigarros junto al mechero que me regaló Asuma, llevo un delgado tabaco a mi boca y lo enciendo dando inmediatamente una gran calada de este.

Tiro mi móvil por ahí, sentándome sobre la silla, girándola para ver el paisaje visible ante el enorme vitral.

Cinco días en paro de labores y los cimientos de la empresa comienzan desquebrajarse. Treinta días bajo mi tutela y todo es un completo caos. No sé cómo le hace mi padre para tomar este tipo de decisiones y siempre llegar a casa con su típica tranquilidad y la calma suficiente para soportar las exigencias de mamá.

Debo solucionar esto, encontrar un punto pacificador entre ambos bandos, pero lo único coherente o que al menos afecte levemente la empresa es cerrar la sede. Los accionistas mayoritarios avalan mi propuesta, por otro lado, los minoritarios apoyan a los sindicalistas.

Muerdo la uña de mi pulgar, la preocupación empieza a pasarme la factura, siento el estrés acumularse en mis músculos trapecio. —¿Cómo hacerle frente a un déficit de tal magnitud?

Lo que hizo el gerente general de la maquila fronteriza a Suna fue exactamente una estafa maestra. El hijo de puta lleva meses chupando la sangre de esos humildes obreros, explotandolos con extensas jornadas laborales y pagos mínimos, así como, haciendo malversación de capitales, lo que es peor, realizando negocios fraudulentos, con empresas proveedoras de materia prima y consumidores. Llenando sus bolsillos a costillas nuestra.

Detesto estar en esta encrucijada, defraudar a mis padres, los accionistas y a esas pobres personas, más no tengo otra opción. ¡No me queda de otra!, seré el verdugo de la historia.

Los aullidos de mi secretaria me sacan de mis cavilaciones, sus tacones chillas sobre el piso acercándose a la oficina, y sin mal no escuché, trata inútilmente impedir el paso de alguien.

—Le digo que el señor Nara, no puede atenderla en estos momentos.

Efectivamente. Esa es mi secretaria, pero ¿A quién intenta detener?

—¿Ah no? ¡Pues eso está por verse!

Un momento… ¡Conozco esa voz!

La puerta de mi despacho fue fuertemente abierta. Giré la silla para comprobar mis sospechas.

—Tú. —dice entre dientes una muy cabreada rubia cuatro ojos.

―Yo... —musito mientras detallo al espécimen postapocalíptico ante mí.

—Maldito engendro del demonio. —vocifera.

Su pálida mano de uñas cortas y decorada por un esmalte oscuro sostiene el pomo de la puerta; sus pies calzan unas botas militares con un sinfín de agujetas, sus piernas están cubiertas por un desgastado denim, el cual es más huecos que mezclilla, un cinturón negro y tachuelas descansa en su cintura y su torso está resguardado por una camiseta color rosa chillón con un logo que reza—: _Sailor Moon._

— Una rubia sobre otra rubia, ¿irónico no? — salen dichas palabras de mi boca.

— ¿De qué hablas? —masculle la chica.

―De eso. —le digo, señalándole directamente al pecho, donde sobresale una rubia de largas coletas y rostro bobalicón.

— Con _Serena_ (1) no te metas, ¿eh? —alega rabiosa —Y no me cambies el tema que no he venido a discutir sobre animé contigo.

—¿Y cómo de qué debemos hacerlo? ― inquiero.

—¡Dime tú! Eres el que está pendiente de hacerme la vida cuadritos.

— No se que bicho te picó, mujer. Además, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para perder mi tiempo con una lunática como tú, así que si me disculpas sabes muy bien el camino de regreso. —le digo, sintiendo como la migraña comienza a bailotear en mi cerebro.

— Hablo de esto, ¡canalla! —vocifera mientras saca un papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo coloca bruscamente sobre mi escritorio.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo y léelo. Al menos dignate a eso.

Tomé el arrugado papel entre mis manos y lo leo. —¡Ah, eso! No es para que hagas tanto aspaviento, mujer.

—¿Te parece poco? Llevo días tocando puerta tras puerta en diferentes empresas tecnológicas, en todas alaban mi record académico, pero siempre encuentran un pelo en la sopa.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—¡Me cae que eres, bruto!

—¡Deja ya las ofensas!

—Te trato como te mereces — Por si no lo sabes a Naruto se le zafa fácilmente la lengua cuando a bebido demás. ¡Te delató! te has encargado de decir que mantengo un contrato con Nara entreprise y el mismo no ha claudicado, incluso tuviste la desfachatez de falsificar mi firma.

―¿Interrumpo? — acota una perezosa voz y que hace crispar mis poros.

― No es un buen momento. ―le aclaro al cicatrizado hombre.

― Lamento ser problemático y llevarte la contraria, pero creo que he llegado en el momento adecuado a menos que desees morir en manos de esta lindura.

―¿Y usted quién es? — pregunta la furibunda rubia.

—Qué descortesía de mi parte el no haberme presentado. —replica el educado hombre entrado en años. —Permítame enmendar mi error, —¡Un placer!—, soy el demonio o mejor conocido como Nara Shukaku, el padre del engendro y dueño activo de la empresa.

Permanecí inexpresivo mientras que, la tez de la ñoña tomó una palidez casi fúnebre

—¡Gomenasai! —dijo con su extraño acento extranjero e inclinándose ante mi padre.

―¡No es necesario! Sé que no es mi obligación, pero ya que el irresponsable de mi hijo no lo hace; le suplico disculpar el pésimo comportamiento del mismo. Si desea actuar bajo términos legales está en su derecho y aplaudiría tal decisión. En cuanto a ti, Shikamaru, Me voy de vacaciones con tu madre un mes y no he terminado de bajarme del avión de regreso cuando recibo noticias de que mi hijo y futuro dueño, tiene patas arriba la compañía.

—Creo que puedo venir más tarde y aclarar la situación con él, ahora ustedes deben solucionar problemas personales y empresariales que no me competen. Con su permiso, ¡Me retiro! — interrumpió la rubia en un susurro y el rostro desencajado.

—Todo lo contrario. Es preciso que permanezca escuchando lo que tengo que decirle a este malcriado. Le sugiero tomar asiento que la reunión es muy probable que se alargue.

No me gusta el tono ni la mirada de decepción que tiene el viejo. —Los sindicalistas no aceptaron las condiciones para la tregua. —respondo a lo dicho por él anteriormente.

—Creo que tu madre y yo te malcriamos demasiado. —susurró negando con la cabeza recostandose a la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Eso terminó por humillarme. —¿Algo más que tengas que decir, papá?— digo de forma voraz.

—El matonismo no funciona conmigo, Shikamaru. Si no te gusta que te digan las cosas de frente pues te aguantas. Un hombre no se forja en medio de los muslos de cuanta fémina se atraviese por su camino sino por las acciones y decisiones que tome, sean estas buenas o malas. ¿Has pensado en esas familias? ¿En los niños que dependen de los salarios de sus padres para tener comida en sus estómagos?

—Tu bien sabes que se debe hacer ese recorte de personal, se les brindará un subsidio y una buena liquidación, pero la maquila está generando más egresos que ingresos. Si sostenemos ese número de empleados no sólo esa sede se verá afectada, también las otras incluso se puede llegar a la bancarrota.

—¿Quieres llevar en tu conciencia que esas familias queden en la pobreza? Estás jugando con su alimento, con su cobijo, con sus planes a futuro. Te lo repito hijo—: Deja de pensar con la cabeza que cuelga de tu entrepierna y pon tus neuronas a trabajar para sacar la empresa de este bache, ten en cuenta a esas cientos de personas. Lo que para ti son unos centavos, para ellos simboliza su sustento mensual. Existen empresarios despiadados que no les tiembla el pulso declararse en quiebra, en total de no pagar las cesantías a sus empleados; hombres funestos y despreciables capaces de hacer lo que sea para mantener su costoso estilo de vida. No quiero verte convertido en alguien tan abominable, tampoco saber que mi apellido se vea involucrado en un hecho que sé perfectamente bien, puedes solucionar si pones todo el empeño posible, además de la empatía con esa personas que quedarán desempleadas y no irte por la vía fácil.

Tenía tantos sentimientos acumulados en mi interior. Enojo, por las hirientes palabras del viejo; Frustración, al reconocer como he desbaratado en días todo el esfuerzo y confianza brindada por mis padres, y por último, Vergüenza, al recordar que todo ocurre ante los curiosos, compungidos y a la vez, consoladores ojos tras los gruesos lentes de la rubia chica.

—Sé hombre para enfrentar los gritos de esa gente, ¿no entiendes que temen por sus empleos?, estoy consciente que todavía soy la cabeza de la empresa, pero no me da la gana de salvarte el pellejo esta vez, aunque se vaya al desagüe lo que me ha costado forjar por años con el sudor de mi frente y con la austeridad que en un inicio tu madre y yo debimos pasar para sacar adelante todo esto. Tiene dos opciones Shikamaru―: Ser el héroe de tu propia historia o el antagónico de ella. Ningún marinero se hace bueno en aguas mansas. Así que, ¿Cuál hombre eres?

Me duele lo dicho por papá, sin embargo, muy en el fondo reconozco para mí mismo que tiene toda la razón. He sido un niño de papi y mami, nunca me he esforzado, siquiera por estudiar porque hasta eso se me hacía fácil. Lo he tenido todo desde que abrí los ojos a este mundo.

Giro mi cuerpo hacia el gran ventanal para que las dos personas ahí presentes no vean las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar de mis ojos. —Te prometo que sacaré avante todo esto. Nadie será despedido ni las acciones se verán afectadas. Dejaré mi alma en esto, no descansaré hasta que encuentre una conciliación atractiva para ambas partes. — Traté con todas mis fuerzas mantener la compostura, pero las palabras salen ahogadas de mi garganta.

Me fue inevitable detener aquella sustancia salina, dos de ellas escaparon, aunque las capturé rápida y disimuladamente, sin embargo, sentí una abrasadora mirada, observé detenidamente el cristal, conectando con los ojos sin lentes ópticos de la única dama allí recluida. Estaba quieta, notando que me encontraba llorando, y por extraño que parezca, me tomé la libertad de hundirme en ellos; sus orbes son grandes y claros, por la distancia no reconozco el color, pero lo que más llama mi atención es la calidez que desprenden, como una tácita señal de apoyo.

Separo mi mirada de los mismos, distrayendome con las escasas nubes que deambulaban a esa hora de la mañana.

— Aunque no te parezca, hijo. Sé de lo capaz que puedes llegar a ser. Tengo fe en ti.

Me tragué un sollozo. Mi siempre ecuánime progenitor, es de pocas palabras, pero las pocas que expresa, tienen la habilidad de mover montañas. —¡Gracias, papá!

Le digo, volviéndome hasta quedar frente a él, sin importarme que mis ojos luzcan acuosos.

Asienta dándome una sonrisa ladina que se camufla con sus cicatrices. —¡bien, me retiraré! Debo hablar con los contadores y revisar unos informes sobre la planta procesadora de la sede central. —Ahora sí… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Sabaku no Temari, señor. —le dice la rubia mientras velozmente se coloca los lentes y se levanta del sillón para acercar la mano hacia mi padre, quién hace el mismo gesto con la propia.

—¡Temari! —Un nombre apto para una joven tan bonita como tú. Un honor el haberte conocido, desdichadamente fue en estas circunstancias, pero bueno, ¿Qué la vamos hacer? —acota de forma galante mi viejo, sonrojando a la cuatro ojos. —Puedes matarlo tranquilamente en cuanto me vaya.—le dice socarronamente y dejando un beso al dorso de su mano. —Por cierto, hijo. Olvidé decirte que tu madre te espera a cenar por la noche, así que sabes que debes llegar a tiempo y hambriento.

—Mendokusai. —musito entre dientes, viendo partir a mi padre con su habitual parsimonia.

La habitación quedó en un silencio sepulcral. —Tengo tanto con qué lidiar, analizar cada punto propuesto, llegar una resolución positiva cuanto antes...

—Tu padre tiene razón. ¡Eres un cobarde! —frenó la rubia mi monólogo interpersonal.

―¡Gracias!, cuando deseé un motivador personal te llamaré, ¿vale?— mascullo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, mira todo lo que me has hecho pasar todo por tu maldito egocentrismo. Te has preguntado, ¿Cómo le hago para subsistir si aún no consigo trabajo? —No te quejes si no te pongo una pegatina en la frente por buen comportamiento.

—¡Oye, lo siento! la broma se me salió de las manos. Sé que no me porté adecuadamente el día que nos conocimos.

—Te comportaste como un idiota, al igual que tu amigo, la albóndiga parlante.

—Si en verdad amas tu vida, te aconsejo nunca tocar el tema de la gordura con Choji.

—¡Ja! Cómo si le temiera. —retó orgullosamente. ―¿Por qué lo hiciste? —añade y sé perfectamente bien a qué se refiere.

—Cuando te alcancé ese día en el ascensor, sentí que debía disculparme, sinceramente, que realmente creyeras en ella, pero sabía que no lo harías y estabas en todo tu derecho. Fue entonces cuando ideé, que aplicaras a la vacante en soporte técnico de la empresa, pero te hiciste de rogar y te negaste de una cuando Naruto te comentó el caso.

―¿Por qué quieres que trabaje acá? Si lo que quieres es que acepte es tu disculpa pues lo hago y listo, pero ¿por qué llegar a tanto?

—No es sólo que aceptes mi disculpa. Es que logré ver lo bien que trabajas mientras intentaban arreglar mi portátil, aguantaste las burlas sin rechistar en su momento, simplemente concentrada en tu trabajo. Necesito personal con ese tipo de potencial, capaz de trabajar bajo presión. Cuando Naruto me cotilló que estabas desempleada y en busca de empleo, aproveché la oportunidad de no dejarte ir, y pues, ya conoces el resto de la historia.

—Hay muchas personas en busca de ofertas laborales sobre todo en el ámbito tecnológico, ¿Por qué yo?

—Si te soy sincero, ¡no lo sé! —Simplemente me inspiras confianza, la forma en que te concentraste en hallarle una solución a mi computador, el que no te diste por vencida tan fácilmente, todo eso me dejó impactado. Pero no miento cuando te digo que serías una pieza invaluable para nuestra empresa y realmente me gustaría contar con tus aptitudes.

La cuatro ojos se puso de pie hasta quedar frente a mí, puesto que, su altura juega en su contra, tuvo que izar su cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos, y colocaba graciosamente sus brazos en jarra, —¿Qué beneficios obtengo si acepto trabajar para un zoquete como tú? —inquiere.

Sonreí ante su pregunta tan orgullosa, —¡Muchos! Nuestros colaboradores consta de un salario competitivo, garantías sociales, subsidio alimenticio, médico privado, horario flexible y si estudias, la empresa cancela un cincuenta por ciento de la carrera.

La chica de peinado cómico, acarició su mentón con los dedos, como analizando seriamente mi ofrecimiento. —¿Cuando puedo empezar?

Sonrio ladinamente. —Entre más antes, ¡mejor!

―¿Debo aplicar a una entrevista, pasar por un proceso de descarte de personal o un _Training_?

―Lo ideal es eso, pero omitiré todo los trámites burocráticos, ven a trabajar a partir del lunes, ¿Te parece?

―No. Haré todo el proceso hasta conseguir el puesto. Vendré el lunes a solicitar una entrevista a Recursos Humanos. —dijo mientras daba un paso en busca de la salida.

La tomo por el codo para girarla y ella se separa bruscamente de mi agarre. —Te estoy diciendo que estás contratada, que puedes venir al departamento de soporte técnico para que el gerente te diga lo que debes hacer.

—Sí. Ya te escuché. Es sólo que no me sentiría bien sabiendo que otras personas deben sudar la gota gorda para conseguir el empleo mientras que a mí, lo único que me costó es que, el futuro dueño de la empresa se mofara de mi apariencia y en total de limpiar su consciencia me regalara el puesto.

Volví a sonreír ladinamente. Si bien la rubia carece de _sexappeal,_ le sobra inteligencia y agallas a pesar de su corta edad. ―De acuerdo. Ven el lunes a las nueve y pide en recepción que te comuniquen con Kabuto, él es el gerente del departamento de Soporte Técnico.

La rubia asintió con una tímida sonrisa bailando en sus labios. —¡Aquí estaré!

Ambos caminamos a la puerta, abrí la misma, dando paso a la rubia. —¡Gracias! —le digo antes de que se marchase. Veo como arruga el entrecejo en señal de no entender el por qué de mis palabras.

—¿Por? —interroga.

—Porque a pesar de que mi viejo me restregó las verdades en mi cara, permaneciste sin hacer comentarios alguno, ya sea, para añadirle más leña a la hoguera o para defenderme, pero tu sola presencia calmo mis nervios.

—¡Ja! Por dentro moría de risa al ver que te giraste para tu padre no notara que llorabas como niño por su caramelo.

La miré con una ceja arqueada mientras ella sonrió pelando todos sus blancos dientes y tal acto provocó que yo hiciera lo mismo. —¡ _Tsk!_ Seguro tuviste un golpe de calor que te provocó alucinaciones porque en ningún momento lloré. Eso no es de hombres.

—Si tu lo dices… ¡Bebito llorón!

—No es por despedirme tu "agradable" visit, pero tengo asunto que arreglar, así que, ¡hasta pronto!

—Sí sí como quieras, vago. —acotó, despidiéndose con la mano.

—Ve con cuidado, ¡ñoña!

Me quedé viendo la silueta de la problemática rubia alejarse de mi despacho, quedé solo en el pasadizo, acompañado quizás por una débil corazonada.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí tiene un nuevo avance de esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado. De antemano, me tomo el atrevimiento de agradecerles por sus comentarios, los cuales, son realmente enriquecedores y los aprecio montones; así como, el simple hecho de que se tomen su tiempo para leer mis propuestas.

Sin más que desearles un excelente inicio de semana y que la luz de todo lo divino ilumine su camino. Me despido. XD

Nota: Por favor no malinterpreten el sentido de mencionar a Sailor Moon como una burla, porque para serles sinceras fue un animé muy importante de mi infancia o más bien mi adolescencia y de una vez les anticipo que en este relato mencionaré a uno que otro personaje, ya sea de manga,películas o series de culto.

(1) Nombre asignado en latino américa para el personaje principal del manga Japonés _Sailor Moon_ , cuyo nombre real es _Usagi Tsukino_.


End file.
